


Bloody Mary

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1x05, Bloody Mary - Freeform, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e05 Bloody Mary, Season 1, Tag to 1x05, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Dean held him tight, hand rubbing up and down his back in comfort. When he eventually pulled away, Sam raised his shaking hands.'How much you hear?'"All of it." Dean answered, his own expression that of heartbreak and pure pain. "Sammy, I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

The rain was coming down cats and dogs as the brother's drove on towards the store that housed Mary's mirror.

"So I been thinking." Sam spoke up. "It might not be enough to just smash mirror."

"Why?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mary hard to pin down. She move from mirror to mirror so who to say she not just gonna keep hiding forever? Maybe we try to pin her down then summon her to her mirror and smash it." Sam explained.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?"

"I don't, not for sure."

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked.

"I will. She come after me." Sam stated.

Dean sighed. "You know what, that's it." He pulled the Impala to the side of the road before turning to fully face his brother. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret, that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares, and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one who dragged you away from her in the first place."

Sam looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers. "I not blame you."

'Well you shouldn't blame self'

Sam's head shot up, gazing locking with his brother's. "I do blame me. I will always blame me."

"Sam, there is nothing you could have done. You didn't know what was going to happen. And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean, I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

Sam was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up. "No."

"No what?"

"You not know all about it. I not told you everything." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked with a confused expression.

"Well it not be a secret if I told you, would it?"

Dean looked taken aback, recoiling slightly. "No. I don't like this. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean, that girl back there going to die unless we do something 'bout it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people gonna die after that? Now we do this. You need to let me do this."

* * *

Entering the store, the brothers groaned at the sight of the hundreds of mirrors that covered the room.

"Well...that's just great." Dean huffed. "All right, let's start looking." He flicked his flashlight on and walked off.

Sam did the same.

"Maybe they've already sold it."

Sam walked over to one mirror in particular before putting two fingers to his mouth and whistling.

Dean walked over to join him. "That's it." He sighed. "You sure about this?"

Sam nodded before handing Dean his flashlight and taking a deep breath. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

A rumbling through the floor could be heard, Sam turned to find the glow of a light from the outside the store coming in through the glass.

'I go check that out. Stay here. Be careful.' Dean signed before rushing off.

Picking up a crowbar from beside one of the wooden palette's, Sam began to brandish it. In the corner of his eye he spotted movement and immediately swung the metal rod, smashing the mirror.

"Come on. Come into this one." He growled, turning to Mary's mirror.

Seeing his own reflection, Sam furrowed an eyebrow as he noticed that mirror him was talking when he wasn't. Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Sam focused on the reflection's lips before his eyes began to burn.

"Gah!" He moaned, a hand going up to his eye to find blood pouring from them, the flow trickling down his cheeks in a steady flow.

"It's your fault. You killed them. You killed her and Jessica." It began. "You never told Jess the truth—who you really were."

Sam gritted his teeth in pain, clutching his chest as he dropped to his knees on the floor of the store.

"But it's more than that, isn't it? Jessica dying, screaming, burning—No, she wasn't the only one burning that night was she? She was pregnant, wasn't she? Pregnant with your baby, and you let them both die!" The mirror growled visually. "You were so desperate to be normal, to believe that those nightmares you'd been having weeks before they died were just dreams. How could you just ignore them like that?! How could you leave Jessica and your daughter alone to die?!?! You dreamt it would happen!!!"

Sam felt a gush of air before glass rained down upon him, still weakly kneeling on the ground, he realised that his brother had smashed the mirror.

He could feel movement around him before the ground began to shake. A high pitched scream whistled through his hearing aids before silence enveloped the room once again and hands came to rest on his cheeks, thumbs gently inspecting the blood on his face. A few seconds later, it all became too much. Sam broke down in a sob, hands covering his eyes as weeks of pain and sorrow came flooding out.

He found himself being pulled against his brother's chest and he buried himself against Dean as the tears continued to fall.

Dean held him tight, hand rubbing up and down his back in comfort. When he eventually pulled away, Sam raised his shaking hands.

'How much you hear?'

"All of it." Dean answered, his own expression that of heartbreak and pure pain. "Sammy, I am _so_ sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Another tear trickled down his bloody cheek as he cupped a hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes closed as tears wracked his body. A reassuring hand was placed on his shoulder, offering a squeeze of 'I'm here little brother'. Opening his eyes again a few seconds later, Sam sniffled and cleared his throat. "You would have been an Uncle, D'n."

Dean smiled slightly at that before his expression fell. "I would give  _anything_ for you to have the chance to be happy with that little girl and Jessica. You would have been an amazing Dad and Jessica would be a lucky girl."

Sam was still shaking as he nodded. "I lost them both that night. I should have told you about her, I was trying to find the right moment to when we were hunting down Woman in White, but I not want to hurt your feelings. You had your heart set on idea of me and you road tripping together, fighting monsters that I not want to crush that with news that Jess was pregnant."

"You should have told me, I never would have dragged you away from her and your baby if I'd known." Dean stated, looking down with a shake of his head. "I should never have gone to Stanford in the first place."

"D'n...Not your fault. Never your fault."

"It's not yours either." Dean stated. "What happened was a tragedy, and I can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like inside, but don't ever think that it was your fault." He paused. "Do you love Jess?"

"Of course." Sam furrowed an eyebrow at the question.

"And do you love that baby?" Dean followed.

"With everything I have."

"Then there you go." His older brother concluded. "You would have done anything in your power to stop what happened from happening. You would have died for both of them." Dean paused once again. "It's not your fault, Sammy." His voice was soft and caring.

Sam smiled weakly as more tears began to fall. He gingerly wiped them away, careful not to disturb the aching flesh under and around his eyes.

Dean wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders before helping him to his feet. "Come on, let's get out of here and back to motel."

The two Winchester brothers were silent as they slowly began to walk out of the shop.

"Mary." Sam spoke up in a small voice.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We were going to call her Mary." Sam paused. "Maybe she'll be with Mom up there."

Holding his little brother ever-tighter, Dean could feel tears building up in his own eyes. "I'm sure she will, Sam." He answered weakly, sniffling. "I'm sure she will."


End file.
